


Broken

by ColeAutherium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Also based off my own past, Beware, Child Abuse, If I used my own characters to replace voltron paladins, Past Abuse, Torture, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeAutherium/pseuds/ColeAutherium
Summary: I replaced all the Paladins of Voltron with my own characters. Cole Autherium is obviously me or a version of me. Cole Is the blue Paladin. Ash is the black Paladin. Jordan is the yellow Paladin. Gray is the green Paladin. And Astrid is the red Paladin. Also, Cole (Originally Lance) has a one-sided crush on Astrid (Originally Keith). It's so sad guys.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but it was a long time ago. Cole's memories are based on my own. She also has PTSD.

She hadn’t expected this, never even thought about it. Being caught by the Galra was never really on her bucket list but there she was. Cole Autherium, blue paladin of Voltron, being escorted down a long hall with her hands tied behind her back, surrounded by soldiers. She knew she could easily kick one of these dumb drones but what would be the point? There were at least six of them and one of her, and let’s face it, she wasn’t as skilled as Astrid. It was an idiotic idea. She’d need to think of something else. She could sense her lion, Blue was close by. The robo cat was in a docking hangar a level or two down. If she could just find a way to get there she could-  
“Ow! Hey, watch it!” Cole shouted angrily. For someone who wished for nothing but freedom, being shoved into a cell was not her idea of a good day. She was forced to her knees and the bar door was slammed shut and locked behind her. She turned her head to watch the metal covered minions leave to retrieve more orders from who she assumed was either Haggar or Sendak. Zarkon was too high up on the ranks to be in a dump such as this. Cole scowled at the cell bars as if her gaze could melt away the metal. It didn’t work. She sat there, trying to calm herself down and think. Her brown eyes closed and she took in her bodies conditions. Her back, arms, and shoulders were growing sore by the second do to the alien cuffs restraining her. Her legs hurt from being forced to the ground. Her stomach was queasy because she still didn’t have a way out and a headache was forming because of stress. This was all too much. Her eyes fluttered open again. She looked around and things only got worse. Her cell was small and square-like. Resembling the capacity of a McDonald's restroom which everyone new wasn’t the biggest in the world. This would suck if Cole was claustrophobic. Oh wait. She is. She tried to think about anything else besides the gloomy metallic silver walls closing in on her. Then she heard a voice.  
“You’ll never be good enough.” Okay so she was pretty sure that voice was in her head. She whipped around anyways, searching for a source. She didn’t find one. Yep, definitely in her head. “They’ve probably already forgotten you.” She knew that voice and it wasn’t her own. Now she was certain it was Haggar in charge here. This had to be her doing. Manipulation seemed to be her specialty. Cole stood on sore legs and leaned back against the nearest wall, she disliked having her back exposed.   
“You can say what you want, I don’t care.” Cole said aloud because she wasn’t going to talk to the strange voice in her head, that was just weird.  
“You can’t depend on them to save you anymore. They won’t come.” Said the voice, eerie and a bit annoying. Cole clicked her tongue.  
“I don’t need them to come save me, I can do it myself! I don’t have to rely on anyone.” She whispered her last statement. She honestly hated how this evil woman could get her to admit to things so easily. Cole could get out of here. She just needed to think. If only there wasn’t some bitches voice echoing through her head. The dark haired girl tried to block her out and think up her escape. If she could get her hands in front of her maybe she could-  
“You’ll never leave here.”  
“Oh my god, just shut up.” Cole said, already frustrated. She heard Haggar chuckle.   
“I’m stuck here dear.” Before the blue paladin could even retort she heard heavy footsteps coming nearer. That couldn’t be good. In minutes there was a group of soldiers in front of her cell again. She let her head roll back as she released a loud, over exaggerated groan. “Come ooon, give me a break.” It had barely been ten minutes since she was placed in the cell. But hey, she was being taken away from this tiny place, that was the only up side. The bar door opened and one of the mindless drones entered, forcefully grabbing her right bicep and leading her out. She clenched her teeth at the unnecessarily tight grip. She was pulled down another long hallway that looked just like the other. Or maybe they were the same. It was hard to tell. They walked for a good five minutes until they stopped at a metal door. Everything in this fucking ship was metal though. One of the soldiers, not busy holding her, punched in a code each button making a loud beeping noise in different pitches before the door slide open and she was taken inside. She was not happy with what she saw. She clenched her fists, back going straight as she stared at what was in front of her. A table, could it even be called that? A slab of metal long enough for her body to rest on was a few feet away from her. There were straps, most likely for her limbs, in certain places and the slab was tilted, not completely vertical but leaning back a few degrees. This could not mean anything good for her. The soldiers pushed her forward and she tried to dig her heels into the ground, shaking her head,  
“You know what? I think I’m good. If I could just go…” She tried to struggle away. She did not sign up for this. One soldier undid her cuffs to strap her in but she pulled away, running for the door that had closed behind them earlier. To bad the door refused to open. She banged her fists against it, panic and instinct taking over. The Galra soldier grabbed her by her left shoulder but she turned and sent a sideways kick into it’s armor covered stomach. Her brown eyes were wide and her heart was racing. She punched at the door again, bruising her fists. Two more soldiers came at her, gripping at her arms and lifting her feet off the ground. She twisted and turned, desperate to escape before whatever they were planning to do could happen. She had no such luck. She was slammed hard against the slab and held down as she was strapped to it. She grunted and shouted incoherent words for awhile.   
“Calm down, this will only hurt a little.” Haggar spoke up in her mind. From what Cole had seen in superhero movies that phrase was always a lie. Her breathing had gotten quicker and louder, but now that she couldn’t move she was forced to take in her surroundings. Why were these walls always so purple? It was making her dizzy. The galra soldiers began to leave and somehow this only worried her.   
“HEY! WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!” She shouted, needing an answer but not receiving one. The silence and uneventfulness of the situation was only causing more panic. She turned her head to the left and then to the right, repeating the process in a quick fashion as her fear made itself evident on her face. After what felt like hours but could’ve only been minutes another soldier entered. Except this one was different then the rest. He wore no helmet, he must be higher up in the ranks if she was allowed to see his face.  
“My name is Drazer. That is all the information you need to know.” Said the Galran, his voice low and scratchy. What was he here for?   
“Are you ready for your interrogation dear?” Haggar’s voice was no longer in her head. She looked around to find the witch. Up above the door, a metal panel slide up to show a glass most likely bulletproof, window. Behind it looked to be an alien tech, glowing blue panel. Haggar stood behind it, her purple cloak’s hood covering her face. Interrogation? “Zarkon and I have questions that need answers,” Her voice seemed more stressed. “You will provide those answers.”   
“No way. Never.” Cole grit her teeth, she really wanted to take the easy way out, to give that answers they wanted, but something inside her, stubbornness perhaps, kept her from doing so.   
“Drazer?”   
“Yes Ma’am.” And Drazer pressed a button on a panel Cole hadn’t seen in her panic. Another blue screen opened up and the Galran male pressed a button before sliding his purple finger up across the screen. 

Cole threw her head back, squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw before letting it fall open and screaming. Her fists clenched, her toes curled and blue sparks lit up around her. An electric shock. A strong one at that. It lasted for a full sixty seconds before it went away and Cole was left gasping and whimpering, her head falling limply forward. Her finger’s still twitched, chest heaving. She had never felt such a strong pain. She was just an orphan girl from Earth, she never imagined she’d have to go through something like this.  
“That will be your punishment and much more if you continue to disobey.” Haggar said. Cole was still catching her breath and Drazer was standing there, bright yellow eyes surrounded by purple fur glaring at her from afar. Why was Cole so stubborn.  
“I’m not… telling you anything.” She said between shaky breaths, no bite to her voice. She lifted her head and let it roll back and rest on the surface behind her, looking up at Haggar. The witch smirked at her.   
“I have full access to your mind, paladin. Why don’t we take a look.” The woman said, this statement made Cole’s eyes widen. She had known that, this shouldn’t be a surprise to her, but knowing the witch could pull up her thoughts and memories on a screen made it ten times worse. There were things she didn’t want to remember  
“D-Don’t touch that!” Cole shouted helplessly. She couldn’t do anything. Haggar wouldn’t just listen to her.  
“Let’s see- oh! What do we have here?” Cole waited impatiently to know what she had found. It couldn’t possibly be anything good. “I didn’t know human Mothers could be so cruel.” Haggar said, her comment making Cole freeze. The brunette looked down at her feet, face blank. “Is it a custom on your planet for your Mother to beat you like this? Or for your Brother and Sisters to join?” Cole’s hands were shaking in their restraints. “You ran? It must’ve been hard to live without a home on such an unforgiving planet.” Cole broke into a cold sweat. She was remembering. Her body was reacting. She was having flashbacks, her PTSD kicking in. Her body flashed cold when she remembered sleeping in the rain, she grew hot and sweaty when she thought of her Mother’s warm hand slapping across her face. Her brother’s kicks, both her sister’s punches. And then she was screaming again, her lungs burning as another electric shock was sent painfully through her body. It stopped. “Do listen up dear, I am not finished.” Cole couldn’t stop shaking, her eyes burning with the beginning of tears. “Hmm, your feelings towards yourself are not what I expected. You seem to hate yourself more than anyone else. I applaud you, you are talented in hiding it.” Cole’s vision was starting to blur. Haggar’s cackling filled her ears. “My, my, that is a good question,” She must’ve been listening to old thoughts of the blue paladin. “You may be right. Are you a seventh wheel?” She mocked Cole’s voice. “What do they keep you around for? What do contribute to your pathetic team?”  
“I-” Cole cut herself off when she heard how shaky her voice was. She hadn’t known what to think when she had thought that. After sitting alone in her room she had convinced herself that she did something. It was her job to keep everyone around her happy and feel good about themselves. How she felt and what she wanted was irrelevant.   
“Your team doesn’t to think very highly of you.” Cole knew that, she didn’t need to hear it out loud.   
“Stop digging around in my head!” She forced herself to shout and she was rewarded with a shock. She watched Drazer slide his finger up the screen again and she felt the shock grow stronger. She kept her teeth clenched, she choked on a scream, nothing leaving her mouth for a second, every part of her body stinging and burning and tingling. It stopped but her body was still jolting with pain and she couldn’t breathe well.   
“This is new. You seem to have romantic feelings for someone of the same… gender, as you would call it.” Cole let a few tears slip as Haggar watched someone train in one of the brunette’s memories. “It seems our blue paladin wants to make purple.”   
“Shut up, you don’t know what you’re talking about!” Another shock, less strong this time.  
“Stop interrupting.” The evil playfulness in Haggar’s voice was suddenly gone. “Now that I know more about you I will move on to the more important questions. Tell me where the rest of Voltron is.” There was a moment of silence, Cole’s head hanging down. She lifted it with some effort.  
“Never.”  
\---

“It’s the blue lion! Everyone head down to the hangar!” Astrid shouted to the rest of the team. They had been looking for Cole and the blue lion for almost a week. They all gathered into the hangar where the blue lion was now docked. The mighty robots mouth opened.   
“Cole..?” Ash asked, stepping closer. A figure could be seen stumbling out of the darkness, by the looks of those curves it had to be her. When she finally came into the light, Jordan gasped, Astrid’s jaw dropped, Gray’s eyes widened and Ash was practically snarling as she stepped closer to help their teammate.   
Cole’s paladin armor was broken in several places, her hair sticking up in random spots, she was limping, leaning on anything close. She was shaking badly, bottom lip quivering, eyes red and swollen as if she had been crying for days. She probably had been. Blood dripped down her chin, burn marks littered just about every part of skin and that was just what they could see. Cole fell into Ash’s grip and somehow managed to look up with an obviously fake smile.   
“I made it guys. You...didn’t forget me, right? I found you. I’m… ok….” Her eyes fell shut. They rushed her to the cryo pods.

-END-


End file.
